


Steamy Birthday

by nanu_hammies



Category: XOXO Droplets (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Oh god, Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanu_hammies/pseuds/nanu_hammies
Summary: Everett's already 21 and JB want her 21st birthday to be a fun one.





	Steamy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely regret writing this but also, I loved writing this. This is when they're both in university together on JB's 21th birthday. I think Everett would follow JB to a university so he can stay with her.

We all love having a special birthday, don't we? Trust me, I am no different at all. Mine 21st birthday was especially special. But it was hard as hell to get it together.  
"Eugh. Hell no" Everette complained.  
"Please Shortie?It's my birthday. I just want to spend some time in my room together. It would be a really hot make-out session." I pleaded.  
"Please. You're not entitled to my time"  
"Umm, yes I am. I'm your girlfriend and you have to do as I say I today. It's my birthday"  
"Just because it's your birthday, I'm not going to do a f***cking thing for you".  
"If not, I'll tell Nate that you failed your psychology test today" I threatened.  
"Pfft, please. You and I both know that wouldn't help you. Nate would 'forbid' us from seeing each other and then you would have to be alone with some other lame freshman boys that have absolutely no fashion taste." Everette retorted, that smug smirk on his face. God, I wanted to either kiss or slap it away.  
"Oh God. You are such an a**hole." I said, exasperated.  
"I thought I was a d*ck" he said back snarkily.  
"You're impossible. Come on. Just go to my room for a little bit." I begged again.  
“No. I have work today anyway. You don’t need to act so desperate for me. If you keep doing that, I might have to go to anyone else” Everett said with an annoyed tone.  
“Since when do you take work seriously?.” I taunted him  
“Pfft. Ever since the university took away some of my financial aide.” Everett replied.  
“Yeah? What about we go to my room and I can help you study for your classes.” I said as I ran my hand up and down his arm.  
“Whatever. Let’s go to your room so you can stop complaining.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“C’mon Shortie. I know you can’t resist me.” I said as I was straddling him, kissing his neck with an occasional nip here and there.  
“God, JB. You know I don’t want to have to wait.” Everett moaned, running his hands up and down my back,undoing my bra and throwing it to the side. He had already pulled his shirt off and his pants were unbuttoned. He was whining and bucking up, trying to get closer.  
“Fine, fine. I guess I made you wait long enough” I breathed out as I pulled my skirt up and my panties to the side. I swear, I saw his face light up like a billboard. We flipped position so he was now on top and I was on the bottom. He pulled down his underwear and grasped his member. It was already hard and dripping precum. I helped him to put on the condom. He teased me as soon as it was on, rubbing the tip against my opening slowly. I couldn’t hold back.  
“Please Everett. I can’t wait any longer” I begged. I know he loves when he feels like he’s on top. It looks like he couldn’t wait any longer either because he rammed his member into me. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from crying out in pleasure. He moved in and out of me slowly at first. I savored the feeling,kissing him to try and muffle our moans. He sped up, starting to pound into me roughly. He break away from my kisses to kiss and pinch my breast.  
“My eyes are up here.” I said breathlessly with a small laugh.  
“Want me to focus only here then?” Everett challenged, pulling his member out of me. It left me feeling empty and unwhole.  
“I was messing around. Please don’t stop” I whined. He smirked and forced his member back into me. He got back into a rhythm, pumping in and out of me  
“Oh god. You feel so tight. I can’t hold it any longer.” He cried as I felt his member twitch in me, once, twice. I felt his seed flow into me and I couldn’t stop myself. I felt wave after wave of pure pleasure wash over me as I orgasmed. Everett collapsed next to me, out of breath and tired.  
“Good job, Shortie.” I said as I kissed him.  
“Whatever. Happy birthday JB” He said back as he cuddled close to me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fanfic! Since I'm not experienced with that kinda stuff, idk if this was accurate. It's short but hoped y'all enjoyed this. Leave a comment, give me some kudos and share this around to anyone you think will like it.


End file.
